


tuesday.

by SBCBJ1



Category: Halsey, Paramore
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/F, I’m sorry, have fun, hayley dies sorry, it’s literally only halsey and hayley, not really - Freeform, wrote this for creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBCBJ1/pseuds/SBCBJ1
Summary: hayley was always happy, too happy if you asked the right person.but ashley never did.





	tuesday.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i made a twitter, ask me stuff, send me prompts or become my friend @ odetvsleep

 Ashley’s girlfriend, Hayley, died November 13th, a cold tuesday morning.

 

 Hayley was a free spirit, always happy and never calmed down, always had something to do, but that’s because she had a coke addiction no one knew about, not even Ashley.  

 

 She overdosed on November 13th, an empty tuesday morning. 

 

 Strange things have been happening since then, the wind blows different, everyone looks like they’ve seen a ghost, and ashley cant tell if they’re that pale because they actually did see a ghost or because of the cold, but she found out.

 

 it‘s November 16th, Hayleys funeral, an open casket, but Ashley could see hayley standing in the back corner staring at the coffin she’s supposed to be laying in, no one believes her, her girlfriend just died and its normal for people to think they see their loved ones after. No one believes her.

 

 She saw Hayley again as she was put into the ground, she didn’t say anything this time, but she watched her sit on someone else’s headstone and watch herself be put in the ground, open casket now closed.

 

 Its November 20th, and Ashley saw hayley sitting on the kitchen counter, Ashley isn’t scared that her dead girlfriend is on the counter, she scared because her eyes are hollow, big black circles underneath them and the tip of her nose is red, she can’t tell if its from the cold or blood, but she finds out.

 

 Its November 20th when Ashley finally says something to the dead girl sitting on the counter.

  
  


 “Why did you die?” she got out

 

 Hayley slowly looked over at her, her hollow eyes widening 

 

 “You can see me??” Hayley asked urgently

 

 “Of course i can see you, i saw you at the funeral, when they put you in the ground. I watched you get put in the ground, how are you here.”

 

 Hayley reached out to poke ashley in the shoulder, ashley winced when her boney finger jabbed into it.

 

 Both girls shook, hayley was able to touch things.

 

 “I don’t know how i’m still here and not in the ground, i didn’t ask for this, this form of a sick joke” the ghost spoke, her face turning sour.

 

 “I dont think its a joke, you’re obviously being kept here for a reason, we just have to find it” ashley said while walking to the living room, hayley trailing behind her

 

 “I’m the only one who can see you, so it has something to do with me, i told my mom i saw you at the funeral, she didn’t believe me, and now you’re in our house again able to touch things” ashley was confused, and scared now, only she could see hayley so she wasn’t really back, she’s only here until she’s done with what she needs to do. 

 

 “Maybe it's because i haven't been very truthful to you..” hayley said tapping her fingers against her 

 

 “What?”

 

 “I-it’s not important, never mind” hayley whispered,  too scared to tell her the truth.

 

______   
  


 

 It’s been a few weeks, hayleys only been acting weirder and weirder, she isn’t happy smiley hayley anymore, she’s quiet, reserved and stares out the windows most days, only answering ashleys prying questions when needed. 

 

 Ashley noticed the changed, but she didn’t say anything till it was too much for her, and it turned into an argument gone wrong.

 

 “Hayley i can’t do this anymore, why are you still here?! You haven’t even tried to figure out how to leave! You need to leave !”

  
  


 “It’s not that easy ashley” the ghost told her, still looking out the window.

  
  


 “How would you know, you’re not even trying” ashley spit out, angry at her dead girlfriend for sticking around for so long, for keeping ashleys pain alive.

 

 Hayley turned around sharply, her blank eyes somehow look angry in the moment, but the more ashley stares, the more dead they look, the more ashley wished she was dead too.

 

 “Well you’re not the dead one here ashley, you haven’t gone through what i have, never in a million years would you, you can’t understand, don’t you want me to be here?? I’m your girlfri-” 

 

 “Your anything but my girlfriend, you’re not the hayley i fell in love with, my hayley was open, bubbly, never stopped talking even in her sleep! She didn’t stare out windows and not have anything to say!  Her eyes were never hollow and sunken in, you’re not my hayley” ashley yelled, tears threatening to spill over her flushed cheeks

 

 “Your hayley had a coke addiction, your hayley never shut up because her mind was going a million miles a second. Your hayley was never sober. Not even for a second. You never realized just like everyone else, and now look where i’m at.” hayley yelled back, making ashley flinch back.

 

 Ashleys eyes widened, her girlfriend died an addict, how had she never realized??? She lived with her while she was suffering, not even once seeing the signs that something was wrong, she let her girlfriend die an unhappy drug addict. 

 

 “Why didnt tell me?” ashley whispered, the unshed tears now flowing freely.

 

 Hayley shrugged “didn’t want you to deal with my issues, i thought i could kick it on my own but i was wrong, i went too far when it was supposed to be my last time.”

 

 Ashley sighed, but then hayley started to look around scared, nervous.

 

 “A-ashley, something wrong”

 

 And something was wrong, hayley was slowly turning to ashes right in front of her, a scared look on her face told her this was actually happening.

 

 Hayley was finally leaving.

 

 The alive girl watched the dead on finally fall away, her last words lingering for far too long.

 

 “I love you”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
